five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Some Anon's version)
NOTICE: THIS IS FANON, NOT CANON. PLEASE DO NOT MAKE COMPLAINTS. THANK YOU. Fnaf3 in is a new game coming in 2016. It features the old and 2.0 characters and new 3.0 characters. You play as a security guard named Lucy Tinker and the year is 2005. Animatronics These are the new animatronics: *Freddy *Chica *Bonnie *Foxy *Toy Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Mangle *Balloon boy *doll freddy *Doll Foxy *Doll Bonnie *Doll Chica *Mr.parrot (entirely new animatronic) *Kitty (entirely new animatronic) *Murmillo (entirely new animatronic) * Golden Freddy * Springtrap Disrepaired Now, the old (1.0) animatronics are almost bare endoskeleton. Bonnie has lost the entire suit and is just a mangle of wires, parts and two red eyes. Freddy is also a mangle of wires. Chica is almost bare endoskeleton, as she still has some of her suit and normal suit eyes and not endoskeleton eyes. Foxy still has his brown ears, and his eyepatch, but some wires in him and his hook is now bent and rusty. 2.0 animatronics are disrepaired slightly, as Freddy 2.0 has some porcelain torn off him and has lost an arm, Chica 2.0 has lost an eye and has some slight scratches, Bonnie 2.0 has lost an ear and a hand, Foxy 2.0 looks the same as in five nights at freddy's 2. Balloon boy and the puppet are not disrepaired and do not start in parts/service. 3.0 These are the third version of animatronics. Doll Freddy is a pink color, with eyelashes and a bow in his head instead of a hat. He has rosy cheeks. He has purple colored eyes. Doll Bonnie is a red color, with rosy cheeks, eyelashes and a green bass guitar. He has a blue bow tie. Doll Chica is a normal yellow color, wears a bow in her hair, has the pink garment still, and the cupcake is now white with sprinkles. Doll Foxy is a green fox and is fully built. He has a red bow tie and has a lollipop stuck to the end of his tail The Murmillo is a gladiator animatronic that wears a golden helmet,and has a very sharp sword,kids are often told to not touch his sharp sword as it may cause serious injuries. Also with 3.0s, two entirely new animatronics came out, Mr.parrot and Kitty. Mr.parrot is a large animatronic parrot and is colored red, green, yellow, and blue. He also has wings instead of arms. Kitty is a big animatronic cat who is blue with ginger stripes. She also has a long, slinky cat tail. Cams CAM 1 This is the show stage. Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty start here. CAM 2 This is the left hall. The 3.0s, Mr.parrot,Murmillo, and Kitty travel to the office this way. CAM 3 This is the left hall corner. There is a rules board on the wall here, and these rules are the following: *"Don't run" *"Don't swear" *"Don't shout" *"Keep close to mum and dad" *"Don't touch any of the animatronics" *"Don't cry" * "Do not touch Murmillo's sword" *"Leave before 12AM" *"Never enter parts/service room" Cam 4 This is the parts/service. The 2.0s start here. CAM 5 This is the dustbin outside. The 1.0s start here. They rise creepily out of the dustbin. CAM 6 This is the entrance and exit doors. The 1.0s come through here to get into the pizzeria after coming out of the dustbin. CAM 7 This is the right hall. The 2.0s come through here to the office. CAM 8 This is the right hall corner. CAM 9 This is the left air vent. Old Bonnie, old Freddy, Mr.parrot, balloon boy, and Murmillo travel through here. CAM 10 This is the right air vent. Old Chica, foxy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, and old foxy travel through here. CAM 11 This is wonder cove. Foxy 3.0 starts here and is found sitting in the rocking chair. There is a soft play area, a ball pit, a stick football table, a cupboard, and a rocking chair (where foxy 3.0 starts in). CAM 12 This is the dining area. Bonnie 3.0, Kitty, and Chica 3.0 travel through here. CAM 13 This is the prize corner. There is a picture of Freddy 3.0, but can turn into golden Freddy's poster. It will spawn golden Freddy if you look at the poster. You can get rid of him by closing and opening the monitor, like fnaf1. The puppet starts here as well. Old Bonnie also travels through here. You need to wind the music box to stop the puppet, but the puppet will automatically move at 5:00am, no matter how many times the player winds the music box. The puppet will take about three real-life minutes to get to you, giving you time before 6am strikes. Also if he gets to the office you can close the door just before he enters. CAM 14 This is the secret torture room where the animatronics torture you. There are sharp blades and straitjackets hanging on the wall. It is in the game over screen. Freddy 3.0,Chica 2.0 and the Murmillo travel through here. CAM 15 This is backstage. There is a Bonnie 3.0 head and Freddy 3.0 head on the table. On the shelf, there are three Bonnie 3.0 heads, two of foxy 3.0's, ten of Freddy 3.0's, four of Chica 3.0's, two of Mr.parrot's, one of Kitty's, two of the puppet's,and three golden helmets of the Murmillo, and five of balloon boy's. Old Bonnie, foxy 3.0 and Chica 2.0 travel through here. CAM 16 This is the kitchen and finally is not just audio, you can finally see what's in the kitchen. It has black and white floor tiles, spoons and forks on the table, and a frying pan on the stove. Freddy 2.0, Kitty, and Mr.parrot travel through here. CAM 17 This is the restrooms. Bonnie 2.0, Bonnie 3.0, and Kitty travel through here. CAM 18 This is the game area. Balloon boy starts here, and old Chica, foxy 2.0, and the puppet come through here. CAM 19 This is the bar. There are drink dispensers here, and are labeled: Freddy's fruit juice, chica's cola, Bonnie's beer, foxy's milkshake, the puppet's wine, balloon boy's water, kitty's lemonade, mr.parrot's champagne,and Murmillo's refreshing juice of victory. Freddy 2.0 also comes through here. CAM 20 This is the Gladiator's palace,which is the home of the Murmillo,you can see gift boxes on the wall which contains specialized toy swords and helmets that he gives to the kids.You must keep an eye on Murmillo as he can move without any warning between 1 AM and 2 AM.He sometimes comes back to the palace for unknown reasons. Office The office is quite dim and dirty, with two doors and an unused Freddy Mask on the floor, looking old and ripped. A phone is placed on the desk, and a bottle of cola is next to it. On the wall, it tells you the order of the security guards, it says: *Jeremy Fitzgerald: 1987 *Mike Schmidt: 1993 *Lucy Tinker: 2005 Game over The game over screen shows a brighter image of the torture room, now including all 1.0, 2.0, and 3.0 animatronics stabbing the player with knives. The player is tied to a chair. *Mr.parrot and Kitty are also there, stabbing the player too. * If the player does not skip the Game over screen,the Murmillo will decapitate him after 7 seconds with his sharp sword causing the game to crash. Hallucinations The list of hallucinations: *A full screen image of Freddy 3.0 *A full screen image of a dismantled endoskeleton *A full screen image of foxy 3.0 *A full screen image of Chica 3.0 *A full screen image of Bonnie 3.0 *A full screen image of Mr.parrot *A full screen image of Kitty * A screen image of The Murmillo's unmasked face covered in blood *The words "It's me!" *Sometimes in wonder cove the posters of Freddy on the walls turn into posters of dismantled endoskeletons *In parts/service sometimes the sign in the corner that says "repairment room" says "It's me!" *Sometimes in the show stage, the picture of Bonnie 3.0 turns into a picture of Bonnie 3.0 ripping his head off *Freddy 3.0's poster can turn into golden Freddy's poster *Sometimes Springtrap's face can appear on any camera, and if stared at for too long, will attack and will not kill the player but instead disable the ventilation system, which then you will need to reboot it * Sometimes the player may hear sword fighting sounds coming from the Gladiator's palace *Sometimes the player can notice the Balloon Bro lurking under the desk * The "Let's Celebrate Friends!" poster may disappear Power Power in this game works just like fnaf1 but runs out quicker and still doors use power. Here is a list of power run-outs with bars of usage: *12% used every hour with a constant 1-bar usage. Power would run out at: 5:35am. *24% used every hour with a constant 2-bar usage. Power would run out at: 4:00am. *36% used every hour with a constant 3-bar usage. Power would run out at: 3:42am. *48% used every hour with a constant 4-bar usage. Power would run out at: 2:30am. *When your run out of power, Freddy 3.0 will attack, not Freddy 1.0 or Freddy 2.0. Music Box The music box is used on CAM 13 to stop the puppet from sneaking out of the prize corner, through the game area, and then to the office.If the music is almost out,it starts to play slowly. Custom night There is a sixth night here, which is the custom night. Like fnaf1, you get to set the AI of the animatronics. This is the key: *0-5 = easy *6-18 = medium *19-24 = hard *25-33 = extreme *34-40 = super duper extreme The code thing and the animatronics are set like this: *(freddy's AI)/(Bonnie's AI)/(Chica's AI)/(Foxy's AI)/(Freddy 2.0's AI)/(Bonnie 2.0's AI)/(Chica 2.0's AI)/(Foxy 2.0's AI)/(Freddy 3.0's AI)/(Bonnie 3.0's AI)/(Chica 3.0's AI)/(Foxy 3.0's AI)/(Mr.parrot's AI)/(Kitty's AI)/(balloon boy's AI)/(the puppet's AI)/(Murmillo's AI)/. Special codes There are four special codes that you can have. 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 Currently the easiest difficulty on the custom night. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s in the dustbin will only rise at about 5:20am. *The 2.0s will only move at about 4:30am. *Foxy 3.0 can attack, but the chance of him doing so is incredibly low. *Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty will only start moving at about 3.00am. *Balloon boy will move at about 4.00am. *The puppet moves automatically at 5.50am. * Murmillo will only play his flute but does not move from his palace. 14/40 This is the hardest difficulty in the game. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s rise out of the dustbin almost instantly after the level has started. *The 2.0s will move almost instantly after the level has started. *Foxy 3.0 will attack three times each hour. *Freddy 3.0, Chica 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Mr.parrot, and Kitty will start moving almost instantly after the level has started. *Balloon boy will start moving at 1.00am. *The puppet will move automatically at 2.00am. * Murmillo will hide in the shadows while moving towards your office, and will often fight with Freddy 3.0. 7/20 Currently the "halfway" difficulty on the custom night. If this code is imputed, the gameplay will be like this: *The 1.0s will rise from the dustbin at about 3.00am. *The 2.0s will start moving at about 2.30am. *Freddy 3.0 will only move at about 2.00am. *Chica 3.0 and Bonnie 3.0 move at about 1.45am. *Kitty and Mr.parrot move at about 1.30am. *Foxy 3.0 will attack about one or two times an hour. *Balloon boy and the puppet move at 3.20am. * Murmillo will charge at your office at about 1.25am. 0/1/2/3/4/5/6/7/8/9/10/11/12/13 This is a funny setting. It is not particularly a special code but a funny one. Nights Night 1 Very easy. New animatronics *Doll Freddy *Doll Bonnie *Doll Chica *Doll Foxy *The puppet *Golden Freddy *Springtrap * Murmillo (you can only hear his calm flute song,he doesn't attack on night 1) Night 2 Not that easy. New animatronics *Freddy 2.0 *Bonnie 2.0 *Chica 2.0 *Foxy 2.0 *Balloon boy *Mr.parrot *Kitty * Murmillo Night 3 Hard. New effects *Cameras start to glitch out New animatronics *old Bonnie *old Chica *old foxy Night 4 Very hard. New Effects Murmillo starts fighting with Freddy 3.0 which causes the audio system to experience Errors. New animatronics *Old Freddy Night 5 Extremely hard. All animatronics are active. Cameras start to glitch out often. Endings For this game, there is a good ending and a bad ending. The bad ending screen is a dark room with purple guy stood behind Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, and Chica 3.0. Strangely, their eyes are a pale yellow with no pupils. The good ending, however, shows a dead purple guy laid next to the empty heads of Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, and Chica 3.0. so, how do we get these endings? I'll show you. good ending *1) On night 1, you need to get killed by Golden Freddy. You will be taken to a minigame called "Murmillo's quest". You play as Murmillo and walk round the pizzeria collecting pizzas. Once all pizzas are collected, the minigame will end with Murmillo's jumpscare. Then you will be taken back to night 1. Now normally complete night 1. *2) On night 2, you need to get killed by The Puppet. You will be taken to a minigame called "follow golden Freddy" where you play as Springtrap and follow Golden Freddy. In the last room, golden Freddy will take of his mask and reveal purple guy, then purple guy will dismember Springtrap. The game then ends with Springtrap's jumpscare. Then you will be taken back to night 2. Normally complete night 2. *3) On night 3, get killed by Foxy 3.0. You will be taken to a minigame called "Foxy 3.0's journey" where you play as Foxy 3.0 and walk around the pizzeria. In the top-most room, there is Freddy 3.0, Bonnie 3.0, Chica 3.0, Kitty, and Mr.Parrot on a stage. On the bottom-most room is Murmillo in his palace. On the left-most room is Foxy 3.0's room and where you start. On the right-most room is where Balloon boy is. The middle room is where The Puppet is. To complete the minigame, do these steps: **Go to the room above Balloon boy's room. It is parts/service. **Enter the room and try to exit it. You will not be allowed to. Then the 2.0s laid in the room will wake up and dismember foxy 3.0. Then the minigame ends with Foxy 3.0's jumpscare. **Now normally complete night 3. *4) on night 4, get killed by old Freddy. You will be taken to a minigame called "Glitch world" in where you play as a glitched old Freddy and travel through a glitched pizzeria. There are no animatronics in the pizzeria, except yourself. When you arrive at parts/service, a glitched puppet will dismember you. The minigame then ends with The Puppet's jumpscare. Now normally complete night 4. *5) On night 5, get jumpscared by Springtrap. As soon as he disappears into the White image of him, the minigame will start. It is called "happiest day" and you play as The Puppet wandering around the pizzeria. For each of the minigames of the previous 4 nights you completed a child will be unlocked there. If all four children are unlocked, the minigame can be completed. Do these steps: **Head to the room where the children will be stood. **Go to the table to place a cake there. Then, if all four children have been unlocked, the minigame will end in red static. If not all four have been unlocked, the game will crash and you will be forced to start from night 1 again. **If it ended in red static, complete night 5 normally. *6) you got the good ending! Bad Ending *1) complete all nights normally without triggering all minigames (so it's ok to accidentally trigger at least 4). Then, after doing night 5 the bad ending will be triggered. Phone Calls Night 1: "Uh, hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then welcome to your new Spring job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Now, since this newer version of the place opened we've been adding new animatronics and newer versions of our older animatronics. You see, we have some old versions down in the storage room, and some extremely old ones outside in the dumpster. Now I need to mention The Puppet. He's rigged to a special music box mechanic that he will only leave when his music box stops playing it's tune. You will need to wind it to stop him from leaving, and the box mechanic to wind it is down by CAM 13. Ok, goodnight and good luck!" Night 2: "Hello? Hello? Well if you're still alive then, great work! I knew you would make it! Now, tonight you'll meet our entirely new animatronics. There is Mr.Parrot and Kitty, they'll be at the show stage with the 3.0s. Also, Murmillo is a new one. He stays down at the Gladiator's Palace. He has a flute which he plays which will calm you down if you're scared. Next off, we've heard about an animatronic that is even older than the ones in the dumpster, I think he's named Golden Freddy. He is apparently magic and can teleport anywhere at anytime. We haven't seen him actually, he was only mentioned today. Ok, have a nice night and I'll talk with you tomorrow." Night 3: "Hello? Uh, well you made it to Night 3 pal! Now, today we've had issues with our animatronics behaving inappropriately. Murmillo is not getting along with Freddy 3.0 anymore, The Puppet's music is not playing properly and is jumping to different parts of the song randomly, so most of the music is cut off. Also, Balloon Boy is refusing to give balloons to children and instead calling them names. So, there malfunctioning real bad! Ok, see you tomorrow." Night 4: "Uh, hello? Oh, er Ok good you lived it. Well, someone brought this golden animatronic into the resturant, it's possibly Golden Freddy. Well, anyways also you heard of Springtrap the green rabbit? He was apparently like Golden Freddy, really old. As Golden Freddy is an older version of Freddy, Springtrap is an older version of Bonnie. Well as I was saying, Golden Freddy was brought to the resturant and murdered 6 kids today. Then some other old man brought in Springtrap. Springtrap murdered 2 kids. So today a total of 8 kids have been killed. So, Murmillo really hates Freddy 3.0 more than yesterday because he thinks Freddy 3.0 killed the kids. We've tried to repel Murmillo from harming Freddy 3.0 but he won't listen. So, goodnight!" Night 5: "Uh, hello? Uh, yeah you OK? So someone tampered with the cameras, making certain cameras experience errors. So also today Springtrap and Golden Freddy in total murdered nearly all the children. We need to stop them, the little rascals! They're not really in the resturant, they hang out in Parts/Service during most of the day because later on in the day they kill kids. Also, Freddy 3.0 has been heavily damaged after 13 fights today. We'll need to shut down soon. The audience can't take the deaths of kids, fights between Murmillo and Freddy 3.0, and The Puppet's music jumping and rewinding, anymore! So goodnight! Uh, yeah so *Loud noises suddenly start playing, which are the sounds of a ventilation error* oh no *Choking noise* uuuhhh heelpppp eh *Coughing noise* eeeeeehhhh ohhhh goooooddd ooohhh *Coughing noise* ooohhh heellp eeeeh *Coughing noise* eeh *Choking noise* eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh *Barfing sound* uuuuuhhh...." Pizzeria System Now,there is a new Pizzeria System,which includes : AUDIO SYSTEM : Gives you the ability to hear noises when the cam monitor is used.Very important as it lets you to hear the Music box in the prize corner and determine if it is going to end. VISUAL SYSTEM : Lets you see through the cameras,if errors are experienced the camera will start to glitch out and then it becomes static. VENTILATION SYSTEM : Keeps the air fresh and cool,if errors are experienced the player will start choking, which makes him unable to use the monitor,if not rebooted,the player will choke to his death. REBOOTING : it reboots all systems,however it takes time and may cause the power to go off suddenly. How these errors with systems happen *The camera system can randomly error on Night 3 and onwards. *The audio system will only break if Murmillo fights with Freddy 3.0. *The ventilation system breaks in 3 ways: **1. It randomly errors. **2. If an animatronic is in an air vent, the air will be blocked and the ventilation system will error. **3. If Springtrap attacks, he will break the ventilation system. Trivia *While the 1.0s come out of the bin, Bonnie and Chica will make their raspy human noises, foxy's head will twitch and spasm, and Freddy will will stare at the camera weirdly, until left alone. *Bonnie 2.0 has a little goof on the game over screen. When he is stabbing the player, his arm looks like it is not holding the knife. *The battery in this game runs out quicker than in the first two games. * The Caution sign does not appear when the music box needs to be winded,so the Audio system is very important. *When you die, you hear the fnaf 3 XSCREAM bite,a modified version of the fnaf 2 XSCREAM bite to sound like the fnaf 1 XSCREAM bite. * Sometimes when Murmillo fights against Freddy 3.0,and the power goes out,Freddy 3.0's music become corrupted and much more creepier. *When you lose power and Freddy 3.0 comes to end your night, "Für Elise" is played instead of "Toreador March". *Ventilation systems can suddenly error if an animatronic is in an air vent, and if they are there they will block the air flow. Category:Games